Simple
by Mistress of the Dark Arts
Summary: ******CONTAINS SPOILERS AND SPECULATION ABOUT THE WEDDING EPISODE 4.14 & 4.15 AFTERWARDS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE AVOIDING THESE******* This is my guess as to what might happen at Will & Emma's wedding, and it's aftermath, based on what's been leaked out and announced so far.


**A/N: ******THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOLIERS AND SPECULATION ABOUT THE WEDDING EPISODE 4.14 'I DO'********. Please don't read this if you are being better than me and avoiding them.**

**For everyone else, this is my take on what I think will happen in 4.14 & 4.15 (now they've been split and put 3 weeks apart rather than being an extended episode) based on various spoilers I've read and other bits of speculation. Writing wise it's very cheesy and I'm not overly happy with it but need to get it out of my head before other stuff comes out and craps all over my theory about what happens. Plus it's 2.30am now and I'm struggling to care about story quality.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters and Glee is nothing to do with me. Which is plainly obvious as I'd just turn it into the Will & Emma show if I could  
**

* * *

"_Going to the chapel and we're…_

_Gonna get ma-a-aried.,_

_Going to the chapel and we're …"_

Changing her ring tone seemed like such a good idea a couple of weeks ago, but after the fifth call in under an hour on the morning of her wedding, the novelty had well and truly worn off and she just wanted to hurl the damn thing out of the window for a moment's peace.

"Hello, Emma Pillsbury speaking. Yes. Yes. Uh-uh. No. That was the plan, yes."

Surely the caterers knew the answer to all of these questions they were asking? She'd discussed them at length with Jenna from their Service Team two months ago to make sure everyone's dietary needs and quirks were covered, and that the menu for their reception would be just as Emma wanted it. Didn't the poor intern calling her from their office realise she was getting married in less than three hours time, and she frankly had better things to be worrying about at this stage?

"Wait. Why did you mention steak just then? That's not what we ordered for the meal. We asked for the chicken or salmon options. That's what I booked with you back in December and that's what's being served today isn't it?" She was trying to remain calm but the raised pitch in her voice was starting to give her away.

"No, no, no! That's not … That's not right. None of this is right! None of this is what I planned. None of it!" Her pulse was starting to quicken, tears were beginning to form behind her eyes, and her grip was tightening around the phone held so closely to her ear in horror, that her knuckles were turning white and straining against her pale skin. The young caller could tell that the bride he was speaking to was clearly upset, but he was simply following his orders to phone and check on the day, without realising he'd mixed up the client details and was reeling off someone other couple's wedding menu. He thought he was just doing his job.

"How is this so different from what we ordered?! I don't understand!" Emma's free hand had begun to fall into habits. Old habits that she'd tried so hard for the past couple of years to try and control. Without even realising, her nails had begun to rub against the fabric of the gentle downy robe that was meant to be providing comfort, but had failed miserably to keep her in a bridal bubble away from the stresses of the day.

Scratching.

Scratching.

Back.

Forth.

Each movement slightly deeper, quicker and persistent than the one before. Each dig of her fingers into the cotton slowly but unmistakeably giving away the turmoil being unleashed in her head at hearing how the plans she worked so damn hard at, were seemingly fall apart around her. No bride ever wanted to hear that her wedding wasn't to be just as she'd dreamed of. But especially not one who's OCD had crept back into her life without her even realising.

"NO! IT'S A 3 TIER CAKE! I NEVER ASKED FOR 4 TIERS!"

It was the final straw. She'd already had calls from the photographer, church and florist that morning, as well as her parent's half-hearted attempt at congratulations for the big day (the fact they'd declined to spend the morning with their daughter on her wedding day to help her get ready had clearly shown their disinterest and dislike of her proposed union with Will, and simply added to the undercurrent of upset flowing through Emma). News of yet another disaster for her so called 'Perfect Day' triggered the floodgates to open. As her body fell against the wall and collapsed slowly towards the floor, the phone fell from her hands as she desperately tried to stop tears falling from her eyes.

"Miss Pillsbury? Miss? Are you there Miss? Are you OK?" The intern's faint voice from the receiver was drowned out by the sobs erupting through Emma's body as the stress and strain of planning the day she'd dreamed of for so long came flooding out.

"Oh no. Barry? I think I've phoned the wrong person. This order doesn't sound right." The call from the caterer went dead as Emma's tears slowly ebbed away and she was left shaking in the corner of the room on her own. Her hands began to rub together slowly as she mustered every ounce of strength within herself to regain control. It wasn't working.

"One. Two. Three. Four". She gulped back a tear and took a large breath. "Five. Six. Seven." She was back to the days of counting how many times she was squeezing her hands together. Squeezing tighter and tighter, as the skin gradually began to turn red and chafe from too much contact. She thought she was doing the right thing, but the stress, nerves and panic had combined with her OCD into a dangerous cocktail of emotion bubbling through her mind.

She'd had to do this alone. Plan a whole wedding on her own. At first she'd relished the challenge of being to organise such a large event. Folders, pictures, meetings, and with Will away in Washington, more of a free licence to get away with what she wanted and had dreamed of since a little girl. But as the day had drawn ever closer, and with what seemed like a never-ending list of jobs still to tackle, the true scale of what she had taken on had become clearer and clearer. And she had no-one there to comfort her or ease away her nerves. Will had been stuck in Washington for longer than either one of them had wanted and had only got back to Ohio 11 hours ago. Phone calls and Skype could only offer so much, and she'd needed help. Help from anyone prepared to give it to her.

The hand rubbing stopped momentarily as images from the previous week flashed into her mind. She'd given Finn guidance the on his Diva assignment as a distraction from the behemoth her impending nuptials had seemed to become, and he was only to happy to repay the favour and take on a few wedding tasks. Except, that wasn't where it had ended. They had both been lonelier than they'd truly cared to admit and when his misguided crush manifested itself in a kiss, she'd been too shocked to push him away as quickly as she should have. She'd lingered.

_Oh God Emma. What have you done?! Why on earth would Will want you now?!_

A stifled sob escaped her lips as she struggled for air and composure, before starting over again.

"One. Two. Three. Four…."

The soreness of the skin on her hands seemed to be only a tiny fraction of the punishment she felt she deserved for her actions.

"Five. Six. Seven ….."

It was too much for her to bear.

* * *

As Will sat on his chair at the front of the church and took in his surroundings, he was in awe of everything Emma had managed to achieve. It had been decorated so beautifully and tastefully in a way that only she could have achieved. He felt so damn proud of her. Family and friends slowly began to filter in and fill the air with chatter and well wishes for him and his betrothed, as they took their seats. The Blue Ribbon convention had overrun by almost two weeks and he'd only been able to land back in Ohio the night before and was yet to catch up properly with Emma. When he'd broken the news to her that he wasn't able to get home til late into the night of the 13th, he'd sworn he could hear her heart breaking on the other end of the phone line. As satisfying as the whole experience had been to know that he'd truly contributed to the Arts in schools, he'd never imagined that it would have been _this_ hard to be away from Emma. She'd insisted on their next phone call, that as tradition needed to be upheld, and the groom couldn't see the bride on their wedding day, he was to go straight to his parent's house from the airport. All he wanted was to see her again in person; to touch her skin and smell the delicate jasmine scent that seemed to follow her around endlessly. Weeks without knowing those simple pleasures had left him feeling like a shell of a man.

Brides were always late. It was a universal truth and their prerogative to ensure that everyone's attention would solely be on them as they walked down the aisle and into the promise of the next chapter of their lives. But Emma was always on time. Always. Everyone knew this.

The happy banter that had filled the chapel from the congregation had suddenly turned cooler as whispers began to penetrate between guests who'd noticed the time. She was 20 minutes late. Emma was never late. Surely she wasn't going to leave him at the altar? Was she? Will was trying everything in his power not to pay attention to the time, or the sudden tension in the atmosphere as the second hand of the clock in the corner of the hall completed another full navigation without anyone in a white dress appearing. His right foot had begun tapping uncontrollably with apprehension, and the nervous smile he kept flashing at Finn next to him wasn't fooling anyone as to hide his true emotions.

_She's coming isn't she? She can't leave me here. I can't be apart from her any longer._

An excitable murmur suddenly flashed around the room before silence quickly fell as the priest stepped forward to the pulpit at the front, and coughed loudly to pull Will back from his reverie. The gentle smile on the priest's warm face gave away that this was finally the moment for Will to step forward and marry the woman of his dreams. As Will took one final large breath before standing, Finn patted him on the back and pulled him into a hug before whispering his last good luck confirmation as Best Man. 'You two belong together'.

The first few familiar notes of Mendelssohn's Wedding March left the pipes of the organ and filled the church. All Will wanted to do was turn and look at his bride walking towards him, but he was determined to keep his focus ahead, act calm and wait til she was at his side, before losing himself in her ethereal beauty. Otherwise there was a strong chance he'd not be able say anything throughout the ceremony as he'd be lost within her wonder. The tragedy was however, if he'd not tried to be so gentlemanly about the whole thing and turned to watch his bride walk up the aisle, he would have spotted the signs of her unease instantly. The smile that should have lit up her face was forced, and the tears pooling in her eyes were not of excitement or love. They were from fear and tension. And the voices running round her head tormenting her emotions on what should have been the happiest day of her life.

_You're crazy you know?_

_You don't deserve him._

_The flowers on the display are wrong. You messed that up._

_You kissed Finn._

_You'll break Will's heart_

_Everyone's looking at you_

_His Best Man kissed you and you just went with it_

_Sam's tie needs straightening up_

_Will's far too good for you_

_They're only staring at you because your dress isn't right_

The voices were getting louder. Her impulse to scratch, rub, straighten, and just do anything other than try and smile was beginning to get overwhelming. The air was getting thinner and thinner as her vision began to swim, and her head begin to swirl. The only clear image in her mind was Will standing at the end of the church waiting patiently for her, right next to his Best Man. That she'd kissed.

"No." The sound was so quiet that not even those closest to her could make out the noise above the stirring music. Only when she froze in her step, did the sudden murmur in the room give away her torment. Will's resolve not to look broke in an instant to see what was happening, and the sight broke his heart instantly. She'd rarely looked more frightened and as he caught her stare and tried to reassure her from 10 feet away, she knew there was only one option left to her.

"Can't do this"

She ran.

* * *

The fleeting vision of ivory lace disappearing rapidly before his eyes had shocked Will so much, that he was rooted to the spot.

_She's … left me_

'Run after her then!' He couldn't tell from the booming voice being shouted who'd snapped him out his daze, but the adrenaline within took over instantly and he bolted towards the door of the church. Had he left it too long? Had she got away? Why the hell did she run in the first place?

'EMMA! EMMA!' The cool winter air hit him instantly as he exited the building, and the sudden commotion of noises behind him from the gathered congregation distracted him for a second. That second was all it took though to make him forget about the large patch of ice halfway down the pathway that had formed from the previous night's frozen snowfall. As his foot slipped underneath him on the slippery ground, and his body bundled towards the ground, he caught sight of a veiled bride disappearing into a taxi and speeding off into the distance.

'EMMA!' The cry was more painful this time. She'd got away and he had no clue as to what had happened.

Finn reached the fallen groom seconds later but simply had no idea what to say. He'd felt guilty enough since he'd kissed Emma that he'd crossed a line, but he never expected his impulsive mistake to lead to this; the breakdown of his friend's relationship.

'What did I do wrong Finn?' Will's voice was breaking as the realisation began to dawn that Emma had gone. 'I just …. Why did she run away?'.

'Look, let's just get you out of here first. I think Sue's doing something to keep everyone in church, and while we try to find out where Emma's gone, we'll get everyone else to head to Breadstix as planned. The last thing you need is people asking what's happened if you don't know yourself.'

'I need to find her, Finn. I need to find her now.'

'I know. I know.' As the pair raised slowly raised themselves off the ground and headed towards the main street, they both reached for their phones.

'Emma, if you get this message will you please call me back and talk. I just need to know what's happening. Please. I'm not angry at you, I'm just …. lost. Lost and confused and desperate to know that you're OK. Just tell me Em, please?'

Finn's text to Rachel was much simpler. 'Get everyone to Breadstix as planned and I'll stay with Will. Need to see you later and talk.' He had to get his secret off his chest to the only other person he could trust, before it crushed him.

2 days had passed and despite driving round everywhere he could think of, and calling every phone number vaguely linked to Emma in any small way, he'd still heard nothing. He'd barely slept at all and only Finn's intervention had kept him from drinking himself into a stupor and doing something that would get him arrested. Finn however had just been trying to do anything he could, partly to help a friend, but mainly to see if it would ease the guilt that was slowly starting to cripple him. He'd spent the night with Rachel after going to Breadstix and passing on the message to the concerned guests that Will was OK. She'd caught the bouquet after Sue decided that as everyone had got dressed up and was waiting at church for a wedding, she'd give them one by renewing her vows to herself. During their night together, Finn finally confessed to Rachel about the kiss with Emma, and she'd provided the comfort he desperately craved. It was only a temporary respite however as she was back in New York with Kurt and Blaine, but her parting words still haunted him. 'You need to tell Will what happened with her, Finn. He deserves the truth and it's the only way this secret will stop eating you up.' As much as he hated to admit it, he knew she was right and that he needed to face the consequences.

As Finn knocked on the door of Will & Emma's apartment on that third morning after Emma's disappearance, he could tell from the red eyes and unshaven man that welcomed him inside, that Will was utterly broken. Still wearing his wedding suit, he recounted how once more he'd tried to sleep during the night, but every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was the terror on Emma's face just before she bolted. He simply couldn't understand why the woman he thought was in love with him, looked so upset at the thought of marrying him. Finn knew that he needed to confess if only to provide an explanation as to Emma's actions.

And so he did.

The flicker of the fire in the living room was the only noise to be heard for the next 10 minutes. Stony silence held long and hard in the air as Will tried to process what he'd just heard.

'You kissed her?'

The anger and shock in Will's voice startled Finn. He'd never heard him this upset before.

'You were helping my fiancée and you KISSED her?!'

'Yes and I'm so, so sorry, but really it didn't mean anything. It was mistake. A huge mistake. I was just lonely and misread the signals and …'

'There were signals from her?! Did she kiss you back?! How long has this been going on? Oh God. I feel sick'. Will ran his hands through his hair in shock.

'NO! You've got this wrong. Emma did nothing. I kissed her. It was all me.' Finn was pleading on Emma's behalf. Both her and Will were the innocent party in all this. 'She was getting stressed and worried about the wedding so I offered to help and lost myself in the moment. She didn't lead me on or kiss me back. The only thing she did was beg me not to tell you because she didn't want to upset you. It didn't mean anything to her at all but she wanted to protect you from the fallout. She loves you. It's all my fault.'

'Too damn right it is.' Will's stare was cold and icy. He could feel the venom building within and it was only the exhaustion from the previous 2 days that left him with too little energy to punch Finn. 'Get out. I don't want you here.'

'But, I'm sorry Will.'

'Out.'

'Please, just let me help.'

'OUT!'

He knew there was no point pushing it any further. Will was rightly far too upset to try and talk to. As Finn backed out of the door he offered the only thing he could think of to redeem himself. 'I will find her for you Will. I meant what I said at the church – you and Emma belong together.'

The apartment door slammed in his face.

* * *

The loud banging noise in the distance Will could hear closely resembled the pounding in his head. It'd had only been an hour or two since Finn's confession and he was slowly coming to terms with it. The part that troubled him most though was the realisation that Emma had been struggling and he'd not noticed it. She'd seemed excited and full of energy talking about their wedding when they'd spent Christmas together, and her OCD were barely making itself known. But looking back over the chats they'd had over the past 6 weeks whilst being separated once more, he could now clearly see the signposts flagging up her problems. Had he chosen to ignore them at the time for an easier life, or was he simply too lost in the world of Washington to see them? Either way, he felt as though he'd abandoned Emma, just when she needed him most. No wonder she ran.

'Will! Are you in there?' Finn's voice echoed from the other side of the door. Will took a moment to decide if he was ready to face his Best Man again after his betrayal. 'I've found her Will. I know where Emma is hiding!'

The door opened in seconds. All the anger and resentment Will had felt dissolved within seconds at the prospect of speaking to Emma again.

'Where? Where the hell is she?!' A sheepish look crossed Finn's face as he silently asked for permission to enter the apartment once more. Will grabbed his arm and practically pulled him into the hallway with desperation. 'Please. Just tell me'

'She's at her parents' house and has been ever since the wedding.'

Will's heart sank slightly as his hopes were dashed within an instant. 'I guessed she probably was but I don't know where that is. They've never liked me much so we never got invited over. I've tried searching for them online but I can't find any details.'

Finn's face beamed for what felt like the first time in days. '_You_ might not know where they live, but Artie definitely does.'

'Artie?' This was becoming more confusing by the second.

'Yup. He got friendly with Emma's cousin Betty at the wedding and has managed to persuade her to give him the address this morning. She's also confirmed that that's where Emma has been staying.'

'Really?! Well, where is it then?!' Hope was starting to course through Will's veins and it was intoxicating. He just needed to see Emma again and get her side of the story. Another day without her might just kill him.

'I'm not telling you until you get showered, shaved and dressed. You can't go chasing after her looking like that. In the meantime, I've told Artie to get the Glee club together, we'll all wait for you downstairs and then we'll head off together. Sometimes it's easier to sing what you need to say, so we're there for support.'

It was obvious to Will that Finn was trying his damndest to make up for his mistake and at this point, his main worry was simply trying to get to Emma and then talk. There was no point holding onto any grudge.

'Thank you.' Will finally managed the courage to smile, before heading off to get ready. Finn on the other hand was just determined that they find Emma quickly so Will could clear the air.

Emma had barely left her old bedroom in the three days she'd been staying at her parents. In reality she wished she could have chosen somewhere else to hide away, but the familiar sights, sounds and smells of her childhood home bought her peace, even if the occasional snide comment from her parents about Will bought her crashing back down to earth again.

As much as they tried to comfort her and convince her that she was better off without him, her stomach knotted so tightly at the thought of what she'd done. There was no time to explain the nerves or stress she'd been going through. No time to explain her guilt at letting Finn kiss her. And even though each voicemail he'd left pleading to know that she was simply OK broke her heart, she had no idea how to even begin to explain to him, why her mind had convinced her to run that day.

Curled up on her bed once more, Emma noticed a gentle hum reverberating around the room. Looking around for any clues as to where the strange noise was coming from, it grew progressively louder.

Voices. It was definitely voices. Voices singing together. She rolled over to check that she'd not turned the radio on her alarm on by accident, only to be greeted by the red 'Off' light as the singing grew louder. If it wasn't the radio, where on earth was it coming from?

'_Love. I get so lost.'_

Electricity ran down her spine in an instant. She'd know that voice anywhere.

'_days pass and this emptiness fills my heart'_

No. This was a hallucination. It couldn't be real. Her emotions had obviously got the better of her and all this thinking of Will was playing tricks on her mind.

'_when I want to run away, I drive off in my car, but whichever way I go I come back to the place you are'_

The crack in his voice at the end of that line was real though and she knew it. He'd found her. And the song he was singing told her instantly that he'd not given up hope despite the way she'd trampled over his heart. Tears were streaming down her face within seconds as she slowly raised herself off the bed and walked to the window to see what on earth he was doing.

The sight that greeted her, simultaneously warmed her heart and chilled her soul. She loved Will Schuester more than she'd ever thought possible, but to see him standing there pleading for a chance to talk, with the Glee Club helping him out, all she could think was that she'd thrown her chance away and he deserved someone better than she could ever be.

Will's eyes were frantically scanning across the windows at the top of the house, praying that Emma would appear at one of them and hear him singing. As soon as he found her, their eyes locked. He could tell she was crying and his heart ached as he wanted to hold her, but instead he just sang harder channelling all of the emotion within. All Emma could see was an earnest, truthful but broken man in front of her. And she just wanted him to hold her and make it all better.

As the song reached the end, Will turned back towards the kids as they slowly walked away and smiled thankfully at them. They'd done all they could and it was up to him now. Looking back up to Emma's room, his heart sank as he realised she'd gone again, until he heard the front door open before him. He stood rooted to the spot against his car as Emma tentatively made her way across the garden towards him.

'That was beautiful Will. It reminded me of that film I made you watch where the guy played the music on his stereo outside her bedroom to try and get her to come out.'

'That movie was so corny. I wasn't really paying attention'. It was a lie. 10 minutes into watching it, he'd noticed how much Emma loved the film, so he had tried to remember every little detail for her.

A nervous chuckle left both of their lips as neither really knew what to say or how to begin. They both craved each other's touch but instead hid their hands in coat pockets, too scared of what caused them to stand apart like strangers.

Silence permeated the winter air until one of them broke.

'What happened Emma?' He was trying to be gentle and not push her but was desperate for answers.

'I did it for you Will. It's the best thing for you'.

'No, _you're_ the best thing for me.'

Emma took a deep breath and composed herself. 'I panicked I guess. It had been so hard for the past few weeks as everything had built up so quickly. It all just seemed to go wrong that morning too. I … I couldn't cope on my own and so when I got to the church and saw all those faces, all I could think about was that the flowers were wrong, the meal was wrong, the photographer was wrong, everyone would judge me because it was wrong and I panicked. My OCD kicked in and I ran because you deserve better than a crazy woman who can't control herself.' Her voice was breaking up as she fought back the tears. 'If I can freak out at something as simple as that, then how will I cope if we ever had kids. It's not fair on you Will. You're far too incredible a person to have to put up with someone like me ….. and you don't need a wife who kissed someone else.'

The truth of it all bought the guilt and shame running back and her head dipped to floor to avoid looking at him.

'I know about it all Emma'

Her head flicked back up to look at him in shock. Surely he couldn't know _that_ could he? Or was it a trick to get her to confess?

'Finn told me.'

Emma gulped hard once more as her eyes widened in fear. He did know then.

'I'm not exactly happy about him kissing you, but I suppose I can see how it happened. I know it didn't mean anything though'

'It didn't. It didn't. I just .…. How could I tell you something like that'.

Will's left hand slowly crept out of his coat pocket and reached into Emma's next to him. Carefully, he linked his fingers with hers and squeezed reassuringly.

'I should have been there for you more. I could see you were struggling but didn't want to admit to myself that I'd put you in that position. It was my fault you were alone'.

'How is it your fault Will? You couldn't turn that Blue Ribbon panel down. I should have been less selfish and come with you.'

As words, confessions and apologies began to flow more easily, the tension in their body language eased as they turned to face each other.

'No. You stayed for all the right reasons Em. I should have done the same. Being apart from you for that long was the hardest thing I've ever had to do and I never want to go through that again. Please tell me, you're not going to leave me now and put me through that hell again.'

'But I left you at the altar. Why do you want me back?'

'I love you Emma. I never want to leave your side again. It's as simple as that.'

As the tears started to fall down her cheek once more, Will carefully wiped them away with his right hand. It was the first time he'd been able to touch her face in almost 2 months and he never wanted to let go. The soft, porcelain velvet flesh under the pads of his fingers felt like home, so he simply rested his palm against her cheek.

'I love you too Will. More than you'll ever know. I'm just so sorry for what I did. I humiliated you, and us.'

'Doesn't matter to me. Can we make this work Em? Please? I don't want to be without you anymore.'

A tiny voice in her head was still screaming that she was no good for him. That he was always deserving of something more. The difference this time was that she could see in Will's eyes that he loved her more than anything else. That he worshipped her completely and would do anything to see her happy. The voice in her head was quickly silenced as he leaned in to kiss her, and she melted into him within seconds.

'So that's a yes then?'

'Yes. Yes. Yes. If you'll have me back then I'm never leaving your side again Will. I daren't let you go. In fact …' The first smile in days crept across Emma's lips as she contemplated her next words.

'William Schuester. Will you marry me?'

He simply chuckled slightly before his face dropped in panic. 'Em. We are still engaged right?'

Emma laughed at his confusion and shook her head. 'God I hope so, but that's not what I meant. Will you marry me? As in, marry me right now?'

Will still wasn't sure where she was heading with this.

'I want to marry you _now_ Will. I want to be your wife _now_'

'But h..'

'My Uncle Geoffrey is staying here as he didn't want to pay for a hotel for the wedding. He's officially registered as a Wedding Celebrant so can perform the ceremony. Mum & Dad can be witnesses. I can't be without you any longer Will.'

'I'd do it in a heartbeat Emma, but you're still in your nightdress and I'm not exactly in a tux myself here. There's no flowers, no cake..'

'I don't care. I don't need a wedding Will. I just need a marriage.'

Will wrapped Emma up in his arms as tightly as he could, before kissing her passionately. A simple ceremony was all they needed. Bells, whistles and fireworks might be OK for other couples, but this was about their love for each other and nothing else.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur. Emma's parents had reluctantly agreed to be the witnesses at the ceremony and within an hour of Will arriving at the house, they had become man and wife. They spent the rest of the day celebrating in what seemed the most appropriate way for such a 'simple' wedding – dancing around the drawing room on their own to old vinyl records that had been locked away in a cupboard for years. Just being together left them both so happy, they could feel the room, almost the entire universe, spinning around them as they became the centre of it all. Nothing else mattered anymore as they danced the night away, and felt so blissful it was almost as if they were dancing on the walls and ceiling.

Simple. That was all they needed.

* * *

**A/N: So then. What do you reckon? Any stuff you think I've got wrong or have missed. Deliberately not done the pregnancy rumour thing as I'm not convinced that a) it will even happen for anyone let alone b) be Emma that finds out she's pregnant. Otherwise I've tried to cram as many spoilers in there as possible for a bit of a challenge. **

**Also, feel free to rant about the fact that the Finn kiss is quite possibly the stupidest and most OOC writing Glee has bothered to offer up yet, even in this season of complete and utter f**kwittery, but sadly seems to be more and more likely. It's made me quite angry :-(**


End file.
